Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki
Welcome to the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki This is a Wiki about a hack/mod for Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. It puts you in control of your favourite characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Can you become a Ponymon Master? Revive Hello, I am BlackOak42. I have been looking into reviving the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk project and it looks like it might happen. Project details are being discussed, and I hope soon the project should be going again. Please return soon to check on our progress. -BlackOak42 12/28/2016 As of 12:33(UTC), December 30, 2016‎ I Applied for adoption of the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki. If you would like to comment on this adoption please read the blog Dawn/Dusk Admins/Owners, my Talk page, and Computerstickman's Talk page and feel free to comment in any of those locations (preferably in the comments here: Dawn/Dusk Admins/Owners). -BlackOak42 12/30/2016 I am currently going through my personal version of this game to make sure the source of all the data is based on Ponymon Dawn 0.4 before I continue filling in the missing moveset data. I have already reviewed the types and type relations. I believe I will get at least as far as completing everything related to the first Gen (regional) Ponymon except maybe locations this week. Next will probably be a quick cleanup of the moves and move types. I plan on releasing what I have in regular intervals starting at the end of this month. -BlackOak42 01/01/2017 I have screened the origin of my data and have been eliminating bugs. I went to a (U)1.1 Rom to eliminate some bugs. I have reviewed the naming conventions and made some adjustments. I have transfered my map changes, and am almost done transferring data to the new ROM. I have been still filling in and changing some data, but soon I will be back to just filling in data. -BlackOak42 01/05/2017 Current updates of the Ponydex Current Gen I Ponydex: >>>Ponydex for Flutteryay's Alpha 0.3<<< Current Gen II Ponydex: >>>National Dex Gen II <<< Gen II Ponydex Discussion page: >>>National Dex: Generation II<<< About Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Versions are hacked ROMS of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. They were created by DuskShine and uploaded to FunnyJunk onto his page. The project was taken over by chaosfission due to Dusk being AWOL for about a month; however it was then passed down to flutteryay! Who then passed the torch over to Cobalt, who was being helped by Michael Scratch. The game was then passed down to Computerstickman who released 4.0. A couple of years has passed since this game was worked on, and now BlackOak42 along with Computerstickman are working together to try to get this ROM hack going again. The game is currently re-done and back on Alpha 0.1. WARNING: These are alphas and are not completed games. There are a lot of bugs in this game which should be fixed in updates. A major bug in Duskshine's Alpha 0.3 is the "Ponyville Sonic Rainnuke" - Ponyville is glitched in 0.3, and will not work. However, when Flutteryay took over, this problem is fixed (Flutteryay's Alpha 0.1) When you need to update versions, follow the instructions in the video to the right. For a brief history and a list of the versions of the game, please check out this page. The changelog is a good place to go to see the progress on the game and any bugs being worked on. If you need any additional help, post a message on Computerstickman's talk page and she'll try to help or point you in the right direction. If You Want to Help Us If you feel like helping us in any way possible we'd appreciate it! Even if it's just play testing the game we'd like to hear what you can do to help. If you'd like to help please tell us what you can do HERE If you have any suggestions leave them HERE. 'Post your playthroughs HERE ' Downloads Here is the downloads page with previous versions. Here is the download for the most current update: Current update: 0.4 (http://www.mediafire.com/file/6dwx67r54day5dt/Ponymon+Alpha+0-4.zip) Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) If you have any problems about this game or want to ask us a question about the game, check to see if your answer is HERE! You might get an instant response to your problem! Multiplayer Multiplayer is available in Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. However, in order to use multiplayer over the internet, you will need VBALink and Hamachi. A list of available servers are being placed on the Hamachi Server dump and Multiplayer request page for your convenience. You can also post your own servers there. Here's the download links for Hamachi and VBALink (Download the 1.8 version, it's a lot easier to use!